Butler sama
by Makana
Summary: AU Sasuke the housekeeper? Story incomplete, thus no proper summary...


Disclaimer will only appear once,

Disclaimer: DNON

* * *

After a long day at work and rain that had been pouring since morning, Sakura was looking forward to a warm bath and getting some well deserved rest. But just as she was about to enter the apartment complex a dark figure slumped against the wall of the complex caught her attention. Out of curiosity, she walked towards it thinking that it may be a stray dog or something. As she walked closer to it, the figure turns out to be that a man and seeing how his face was flushed red and his breathing erratic, something ought to be done.

Dropping her umbrella, she uses all her strength to drag him into the lobby. Pulling out her phone, she dialled Naruto's number, him being her neighbor and childhood friend.

"Naruto! Hurry get down here, I'm at the lobby I need your help to bring someone up to my place."

Minutes later

"Sakura-chan! Who's that?"

"Hey Naruto. Not too sure myself but let's get him up to my apartment."

Back at the apartment, guest room

"Wow, he's heavy..."

"Naruto help me change his cloths will ya?"

"I've got some of your clothing the last time you came over."

After changing the clothes of the man,

"Neh... Neh... If you need help with anything else just give me a ring kay? Cya!"

Once Naruto left, Sakura took a basin of warm water and a towel, and begin wiping the man's face, arms and legs, before covering him with a thick quilt and placing an ice towel on his forehead.

Seeing that he was taken care of, she went to take a warm shower and changed out of her soaked clothing.

Sakura's POV

Stepping out of the bathroom

_Ah... That feels great..._

_Ok! Now to take a look at the mysterious guest!_

When I got to the guest room, I was alarmed seeing the man tossing and turning feverishly in bed. I rushed up to him, hoping to calm him down somehow; only to be pulled into the bed by him as his arms circled my waist, tightening his hold on me. It was only then I realised how strong and muscular the man actually was and how tiny I am in his arms. Looking up at him, his distinctive facial features, long and thick lashes, high nose bridge and porcelain like skin.

_He is beautiful..._

His breathing slowly became less erratic and his arms around me began to loosen. Carefully I slipped out of his arms, before tucking him in bed and replacing the ice towel on his forehead.

For fear that he might wake up in the middle of the night; I grabbed the futon from the closet and laid it next to bed, and finally getting some rest of my own.

Stranger's POV

_So warm... And soft?_

Slowly I strained to open my eyes against the bright light, only to stare at the cream coloured ceiling. I suppose it is already morning.

_Where am I? Why does my body feel so heavy..._

Sitting up, a moist towel fell to my lap, holding the towel in hand and seeing the basin of water and a pink hair girl sleeping on the futon next to the bed. Things began to click in my head.

Quietly getting off the bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, I walked towards the window looking out wanting to figure out where I am.

_Aa... I can see my house from here..._

Turning my attention back to the room, I started to look around. The room is cream coloured and well furnished, with a huge painting extending from the ceiling to the floor. The owner, most likely to be the girl, must take great pride in the house. Silently, I exited the room, planning to explore the entire apartment.

Looking around the living room, a comfortable looking red sofa set, a wide screen tv, top end sound system, well made shelves, several small potted plants and many photographs of the girl and a blond boy in beautiful frames.

_Hmm... This girl must have a rather high paying job..._

Entering the kitchen it was no surprise, the kitchen too was well furnished. Opening the fridge, it's completely stocked with fresh groceries.

_She must take great care of her health. Since the amount of food stocked can't possibly be finished by one, her friends must come over often._

Opening doors at random, I found her room next to the one I was in, a bathroom next to the kitchen and a storage room next to the main door.

Just as I was about to return to where the girl was, she came running out with a worried look plastered on her face. When she saw me her worried expression was replaced with one of relief.

Walking up to me, she placed a hand on my forehead while holding onto my arm with the other.

"How are you feeling? Good thing your fever went down. It was quite bad last night when I found you outside the complex."

"Oh... Better... Thank you..."

"No problem at all. Would you like to wash up? I'll get you some things you might need. Wait for me in the room you woke up in."

With that she went off to her room, as I made my way back to the room. I did not have to wait for long before she returned with a bunch of things in her arms. Swiftly she dumped them on the bed.

One by one she passed the items to me.

"Here is a new toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, facial wash, a hand towel, shaving cream and a new razor."

"The shaving cream belongs to my friend when he came over so don't worry it's for males."

"I'm not sure if you would like to take a shower but here is a bath towel, some fresh cloths, shampoo, conditioner and shower gel."

"Erm... The shampoo and conditioner is mine so do use if you don't mind the scent. The shower gel is for male though. Since my friend uses shower gel for his hair as well. I don't have any shampoo for guys."

"Take your time. The bathroom is at the end of the walk-in closet."

With that she went out of the room, closing the door behind her.

That last thing she said got me stumped as I did not see another door in the room other than the one that leads to the living room.

I looked at the walls carefully, hoping to see the signs of a door. Then I found it. The door is the painting and with the press of a button, cleverly concealed along the frame, the door swings open. Its interior lit up automatically. Indeed at the end of the closet was the bathroom. I took a shower using the items she gave me.

Once was I done, I made my way out of the room. Only to have my nose filled with the aroma of scrumptious food. Walking towards the kitchen, I saw the girl dancing about the kitchen and preparing food with ease. When she noticed me, her face broke into a wide smile.

"You look much better now."

"Go to the fridge and pass me whichever you would like for breakfast and I'll make you breakfast with it."

"You better hurry my friend is coming over soon and he would most definitely make you have ramen with him. It's all he ever eats"

"Ohyar... You can put your soiled clothes the wash basket and your wet towel in the dryer. They are in the yard behind the kitchen. Just go through the door over there."

I went to the yard and placed the soiled clothes and the towel accordingly before heading to fridge and grab some of those juicy-looking tomatoes I saw.

Taking one of the tomatoes, I place it next to her. Grabbing it she looked at me and gave a soft smile.

"Anything else?"

I simply shook my head

"Ah... Then go watch some tv and I'll call you when its ready!"

Sakura's POV

_Wow just a tomato, he is as bad as Naruto!_

Taking the tomato, I diced it into small bits and frying it lightly with some mushrooms and spices before some salt and pepper to season it. Then taking 2 eggs, I made a platter of scrambled eggs. Once that was done, I took some of the fried mushrooms and tomato and place them on the scrambled eggs. Later I took some of the freshly baked bread from the oven and place them on the plates. Heading to the fridge, I took out a carton of milk and a carton of orange juice, and poured a glass of milk and 2 glasses of orange juice. As though on cue, a loud voice boomed through the apartment.

"SAKURA-CHAN! BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST! HURRY! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! DAD IS SO GOING TO KILL ME IF I'M LATE AGAIN..."

Stranger's POV

In the living room,

Just as I was watching the news, the door swing opened and a blond boy came running and shouting.

"SAKURA-CHAN! BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST! HURRY! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! DAD IS SO GOING TO KILL ME IF I'M LATE AGAIN..."

"AH! Hello! I'm Naruto nice to meet you! See you later at dinner, maybe?"

With that he dash into the kitchen...

Throwing the idea of watching tv away, I followed him to the kitchen.

By the time I entered the kitchen, Naruto was already gobbling his food and the glass of milk in front of him was already half gone. Sakura was at the sink washing some plates and utensils.

"Naruto eat slowly! If not you might get indigestion!"

"But if I'm late again dad will surely kill me... He warned me the last time..."

"Relax eat slowly... I'll go make a phone call..."

"Erm... Your breakfast is ready it's on the counter", giving me a soft smile and pointing towards the counter as she left the kitchen.

"I AM SAVED!"

Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Why?"

I took my plate of food and sat across Naruto.

"Sakura-chan is going to call my dad and I will be excused for being late. Anyway are you feeling better?"

"Aa..."

"You do look much better than when Sakura-chan found you last night. Do dig in. Sakura-chan is a good cook."

"By the way... What is your name?"

"... ... ..."

"How old are you?"

"... 26"

"Ah! Same as us!"

"Where are you from? Do you work? Why were you unconscious in the rain last night?"

Naruto's blue eyes were twinkling with excitement as he asked me a chain of questions. Just then Sakura entered the kitchen.

"Naruto finish your breakfast and go to work! Let him have his breakfast in peace."

"Gomen Sakura-chan, Gomen Teme."

"Naruto! Why did you call him that?"

"He won't tell me his name! Anyway I'm done! Thanks for breakfast gotta run! See you at dinner!"

Dumping his plate and glass in the sink, he dashed out of the kitchen.

"Gomen ... ..."

"Sasuke."

"Gomen Sasuke-san. Naruto didn't mean to be rude but I think he has taken a liking to you."

She turned to the sink and began washing the dirty utensils. Just as I was about to bring the utensils to the sink, she came over and motioned for me to sit. Bringing the utensils to the sink, she washed them and placed them on the drying rack and then took Naruto's seat.

Sakura's POV

"How's breakfast? To your liking?"

"Aa..."

_I guess I'll take that as yes_

"Hmm... Do you have a place to stay?"

"Why?"

"I just thought if you don't... You can stay here, if you like."

"I have a spare bedroom. Plus you just recovered; it would be bad if you faint on the streets again

"Don't have to worry about the expenses. I have that covered."

"What do you work as?"

"Hmm... My job scope includes performing surgery, running the toxin research and being Tsunade-sama personal assistant. Tsunade-sama is the chairman of Konoha Hospital. Ah! I occasionally work at the ER. So I don't really know what to call my job but my pay slip says doctor. How about you? Do you have a job?"

"Aa... Not at the moment."

"Would you like to work for me then? My housekeeper resigned so I need a new housekeeper.

"The job is rather simple all you have to do is help pay the bills, stock up the house with food and help with the dry cleaning. The cleaning is taken care of by the maid who comes in twice a week and I do my own laundry, so there isn't much to it."

"How about it?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"So when can you start? Today?"

"Aa…"

"Will you be staying here?"

"Aa..."

"Do you have things to bring over?"

"... I'll get them later..."

"Ah! I can help you move, I don't have to work today plus I have a car. It would be easier."

"Sure"

After that breakfast chat we went back to our rooms. I took a shower. Then grabbed a book off the shelf and starting reading. It was around noon that I heard a knock on the door, and Sasuke entered the room.

"Sakura. Can we go now?"

"Sure! Give me a sec to get ready."

I quickly changed my clothes and pulled my hair into a high pony tail, grab my keys and went out of the room. When I got out Sasuke was already waiting for me at the door, we got out of the house and made our way to the car park at the basement. At the car park we walked towards my "mini", and swiftly got in.

It was then I asked, "Where to?"

He spoke while looking straight, "Uchiha Corp."


End file.
